The Multiverse
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: Batman and Wonder Woman (in the DCAU) are dating and Bruce is ready to ask THE question. But before he can, he and Diana are teleported into the alternate universes. They journey to DCEU, Injustice, and Justice League Action before they can make it home. WARNING I will be making fun of CERTAIN cartoon animated shows.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: DCAU: How It All Started

"Thank you for this evening, Bruce," Diana smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Bruce responded.

They had just come back to Wayne Manor from the theater. Diana was wearing a short, strapless scarlet dress while Bruce was wearing a suit.

"Although I have to admit that movie was tad bit on the strange side," Diana admitted.

"You've battled demons from the Underworld yet for some reason a movie about the origin of the circus is strange," Bruce responded. Diana glared at him.

"You know what I mean," Diana said. "I did like the songs in it though. Where was "Rewrite the Stars" when I was trying to persuade you to give dating me a try? That song could have saved me tons of time." Bruce chuckled.

"It wouldn't have changed anything though," Bruce told her. "Besides you know I don't like to sing in public."

"Except to save me from pig-dom," Dian pointed out.

"Except for that," Bruce agreed. Diana yawned. "It's late; you probably should head up to the Watchtower."

"You sure you're not just trying to get me to leave so you can go on patrol?" Diana asked.

"No, for once, I'm going to bed," Bruce said. He yawned. "I've been up for three nights in a row. I'm getting tired."

"Alright, then I'll go to bed," Diana responded. "As long as you go to bed."

"Deal," Bruce said.

"And I'll ask Alfred to make sure you did," Diana warned him. "If you didn't…"

"I get the picture," Bruce interrupted.

"Good-night, Bruce," Diana smiled. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then put her hand to her comm. "Watchtower, send me up."

"Good-night, Diana," Bruce responded before she was completely gone. Bruce kept true to his promise and headed to bed. Before he dosed off he pulled a small box out of his suit's pocket. He opened it and sighed. "I wonder if Dad was this nervous." He closed the ring box and put it on his dresser. "Tomorrow, I'll ask her tomorrow."

 **The Next Day**

'Why did he have to pick NOW?' Batman wondered. Darkseid had returned and for SOME REASON it had to be in the middle of his lunch date. He, along with the other founders, were at the main location where Darkseid was. Superman, Jonn', and Wonder Woman were battling Darkseid while he along with all the others were battling parademons or helping civilians.

There were three Mother Boxes, hovering, in the center the four way intersection where they were fighting. Apparently it was a part of his plan to turn the world into Apokolips. As of the moment it was failing. Eventually the three heavy-hitters managed to get Darkseid on a one-way trip home. Once Darkseid was gone, the three Mother Boxes dropped at their feet.

"Soooo, what are we going to do with them?" Flash asked. Then they started lighting up and a storm circled around them. Then a gust of wind knocked the founders back a few feet. Green Lantern put a bubble around the three boxes.

"Lantern, stop!" Batman exclaimed. "The boxes are absorbing your ring's energy." The boxes were. Green Lantern broke up the bubble around them. The boxes continued to absorb the energy and lightning was flying off of them. Then the boxes opened up a portal. It was sucking things inside of itself. Flash was running in the opposite direction while Green Lantern enclosed the leaguers closest to him, which were Hawkgirl, Superman and Jonn'. Wonder Woman was griping the ground and Batman had grappled a light post.

The portal grew bigger and it engulfed Batman and Wonder Woman. The portal closed and the "storm" stopped. Green Lantern removed the bubble and all of the leaguers gathered together.

"Wait, where's Bats and Di?" Flash asked.

Batman and Wonder Woman were in a vortex of swirling color. They kept falling and falling endlessly. They then dropped onto the sold ground of a cave. Both of them moaned.

"You okay?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah, you?" Batman asked.

"I will be when my head stops throbbing," Wonder Woman said. They both got up. "Where are we?"

"Don't move," a voice said. A trident was pointed at them but they couldn't see who was pointing it. "Or you'll meet an early grave."

"Come into the light," Wonder Woman ordered.

"Arthur! What are you doing?" another voice said.

"Why don't you come down and see Barry?" Arthur said. Barry zipped down and saw Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Um, I'll get Di and Bruce," Barry said. He ran off and Batman and Wonder Woman noticed that he was gone as fast as Flash would be if he was here. They also had puzzled expressions on their faces at the mention of their names.

"Wrong universe?" Wonder Woman said.

"Wrong universe," Batman responded.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own rights to ANY of the stuff I am using.**


	2. Chapter 2: DCEU: Exchanging Notes

Chapter 2: DCEU: Exchanging Notes

"Let me get this straight," Cyborg began. "You two are from an alternate universe?"

"Correct," Batman (DCAU) said. All of the members of the Justice League (DCEU) were in the cave but they weren't in uniform.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Bruce (DCEU) asked. Wonder Woman (DCAU) took off her lasso and threw it to her counterpart. She studied it.

"The lasso of truth," Diana (DCEU) said. She looked at them. "Do you mind?" They shook their heads. Diana (DCEU) lassoed Batman (DCAU).

"Have you been lying to us?" Diana (DCEU) asked. The lasso glowed.

"No," Batman (DCAU) answered. "And I have no reason to."

"Say something only I would know," Bruce (DCEU) said.

"Our father was a doctor. We were scared of bats when we were younger and…"

"I get the picture," Bruce (DCEU) said. "Diana." Diana (DCEU) removed the lasso from him and gave it back to her counterpart.

"You were scared of bats?" Arthur mocked. Bruce glared at him and turned away from him to ignore him.

"So you were stranded here during a fight with Darkseid?" Clark asked.

"Yes," they both responded.

"Who is the ruler of Apokolips?" Diana (DCEU) asked.

"Correct," Batman (DCAU) answered. "Have you not dealt with him yet?" They shook their heads.

"We fought Steppenwolf," Diana (DCEU) said. "He is from Apokolips as well but he's not the ruler of it."

"So what am I like in your world?" Barry asked.

"Barry, I don't think…" Cyborg began.

"There is someone who is Flash," Batman (DCAU) interrupted. "I do not where you are in my world."

"Really?" Barry questioned. "What's his name?"

"Do you have any idea how to get us home?" Wonder Woman (DCAU) said.

"I might be able to help," Cyborg answered.

"How?" Batman asked (DCAU).

"I'm connected to a Mother Box," Cyborg said. "I might be able to teleport you home."

"But," Wonder Woman (DCAU) said.

"But it's going to require a gateway in order for you two to be able to get through it," Cyborg stated. "And I need to figure out where I'm teleporting you all. Otherwise you could end up on Apokolips or in some weird alternate world that happens to have a Mother Box lying around."

"In the meantime, you can stay here," Alfred said as he made his way towards the group. Batman (DCAU) was a little surprised at how old he was. Then again his counterpart looked to be in his mid 40's and he was only 34. "I'm sure we can find you both some space."

"Though you might want to keep the uniforms on," Clark said. "Otherwise we won't be able to tell who's who."

"Yeah, so who do we call who?" Barry asked. "How about we call…" He pointed to Batman (DCAU) and Wonder Woman (DCAU). "You, two Batman and Wonder Woman. And we can call you guys (he pointed to Bruce (DCEU) and Diana (DCEU)) Bruce and Diana?"

"Good idea," Cyborg said. "Though we will probably still mix it up at least once or twice."

 **Note: DCEU universe in this story is after Justice League and before whatever movie they come out with next that takes place afterwards. Since while I am writing this story the newest DCEU movie out is Justice League.**


	3. Chapter 3: DCAU: Meanwhile

Chapter 3: DCAU: Meanwhile

 **Note: The Teen Titans' tower, costumes, and voices are the same as in the series.**

"So where did they go?" Flash asked. They were standing where Batman and Wonder Woman had disappeared. "I mean, I know they disappeared into that portal-thing but where did they end up?"

"That's what I'm wondering," Superman said. "Where could that portal have possibly taken them?"

"There are not anywhere on the planet," Jonn' stated. "I have tried to contact both of them but I can not reach either of them."

"If there are not on this planet then where are they?" Hawkgirl said.

"We need a Boom Tube expert," Superman stated. He picked-up one of the Mother Boxes that had sucked up their friends. "They might be able to find out from these where they ended up."

"But where are we going to find one that's on Earth and isn't a villain?" Flash asked. They pondered that for a while. "Wait, I think I know someone." They gave him a questioning look.

"You do?" Superman asked.

"Yes, Cyborg," Flash answered. "Parts of a mother box were used to repair his body after he was in an accident. It's apart of the machinery used to fix him and make him what he is today."

"Where is he?" Superman asked.

"He's in Jump City," Flash said. "I can show you guys the way! It's not too far from here." Flash took off in the direction and the others followed him in flight.

"So how did you meet this 'Cyborg'?" Lantern asked Flash on the COM links.

"I was on the same superhero team as him when I was a late teen," Flash informed him. "We were called the Teen Titans. I'm pretty sure that's still what they're called even they're more young adults than teens." There was silence for the rest of the trip and after half an hour they arrived at Teen Titans tower.

"Their headquarters is a tower, shaped like a 'T'?" Lantern questioned. Flash nodded.

"Yep! Though it's cooler on inside," Flash responded. He ran up to the door, knocked, and rang the doorbell. The door opened a few minutes later.

"KF!" Beastboy exclaimed. "It's great to see you!" They shook hands. "Well, come on in." They did and the door closed behind them. The league looked around and saw that this place looked more like a home than a base of operations. Beastboy turned back to his old friend. "So what brings you here?"

"We need to talk to Cyborg," Flash stated. "It's kind of important."

"Well, follow me," Beastboy responded. "He's in the living room with Nightwing trying to beat him at _Injustice_." They follow Beastboy to the living room.

"So where's Starfire and Raven?" Flash asked.

"They're in the living room watching," Beastboy said. "Well, Starfire is watching and Raven's reading a book."

"Why does she read if there's a bunch of noise in there?" Flash asked. Beastboy shrugged his shoulders.

"Here we are," Beastboy responded before he could activate the door they heard voices from inside.

"Yes and that proves that Superman would beat Batman in a fight," a voice said.

"That would be Cyborg," Beastboy clarified.

"No that just proves that you're better at fighting games than me," another voice said. "Batman could easily beat Superman in a fight."

"That's Nightwing," Beastboy informed them.

"Are you just saying that because he's your father?" Cyborg said.

"No and technically he's my adopted father," Nightwing clarified. "Batman would have the fight planned out before they even started fighting."

"Why are you two debating this?" a raspy female voice asked.

"That's Raven," Beastboy said.

"Agreed, why?" another female voice said. "They're friends. Why are you debating about something that might never happen?" The door swung open automatically and Beastboy walked into the room.

"Did Nightwing lose again?" Beastboy asked. Starfire and Raven nodded.

"He chose Batman and I chose Superman," Cyborg said. "So naturally I would beat him. Since Superman is cooler than Batman."

"Can't they both be equally cool?" Flash said as he came into the room. The Titans turned to look at him. Nightwing and Cyborg were on coach, Raven was on a stool in the kitchen area, and Starfire was hovering over the mid-back of the coach. Flash waved. "Hey, guys!" Starfire ran up to him and gave him a bear hug. The others came up to greet him.

"It is so good to you, friend," Starfire said. "We have not seen you in so long." She released him.

"It's good to see you too, Star," Flash responded. He turned to the other Titans. "I wish I could say this is was a social call, but we've got a problem."


	4. Chapter 4: DCEU: Technical Difficulties

Chapter 4: DCEU: Technical Difficulties

"Are you done?" Barry asked.

"No," Batman (DCAU) said. "As I have said for the last SEVERAL times."

"Sorry," Barry responded. Batman (DCAU) and Cyborg were working on the portal gateway to get him and his Wonder Woman home. It was slow going and they had not made much progress. "Are you halfway done?" Batman (DCAU) looked at him and glared.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Batman (DCAU) asked.

"Not really," Barry admitted. His stomach growled. "Though I am kinda hungry." Barry ran off and went to the kitchen to get a snack. Batman (DCAU) groaned and Cyborg chuckled.

"Getting on your nerves?" he asked.

"Yes, he's almost as bad as mine," Batman (DCAU) responded.

"He does that," Cyborg said. "Well, he and Arthur. Though Arthur gets on your nerve because he's so dang arrogant. You ever had that problem with him in your world?"

"No, but that's because I don't see him a lot," Batman (DCAU) answered. "He's an extended member and he usually stays in the sea."

"So who are the main members with yours?" Cyborg asked.

"Me, Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Jonn'," Batman (DCAU) told him. Cyborg looked up at him and gave him a puzzled look.

"So where am I?" he asked.

"You're with another superhero group," Batman (DCAU) informed him. He smirked when he said that.

"What are they called?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to tell," Batman (DCAU) stated. "I'm pretty sure they don't exist in this world."

"I just want to know," Cyborg said.

"Well, they're called the Teen Titans," Batman (DCAU) responded.

"The Teen Titans?" Cyborg questioned.

"Yes, a superhero group formed and full of teenagers," Batman (DCAU) informed him. "You're one of the founding members along with four others."

"You know them pretty well?" Cyborg asked. Batman (DCAU) nodded.

"So what's it like here?" Batman (DCAU) asked. "All guns and explosions?"

"Not entirely," Cyborg responded. "Though it does seem like that at times."

"How long have you…" Batman (DCAU) began.

"Only a few months," Cyborg answered. "We've…." An alarm was sounded and it cut Cyborg off. Everyone raced downstairs into the cave and headed towards the computer. Bruce (DCEU) reached it first.

"What is it?" Wonder Woman (DCAU) asked. Bruce (DCEU) pulled a video on the screen.

"Hello, everyone," the man on the video said. He had brown hair and eyes, visible chin hairs that did not quite make a beard; he had no muscles, and was wearing a green dress shirt with black question marks all over it. "Remember me? It's your old friend, the Riddler."

"Nygma," (DCEU and DCAU) Bruce said.

"I know it's been a while since you've seen me," Riddler continued. "But I'm back and better than ever. You see I've been bored being locked up in Arkham for all these years with no hope of parole. But then I was made an offer I couldn't refuse and now here I am."

"Does he always talk this much?" Clark asked.

"Yes," both Bruces said.

"He's a narcissist and narcissists love to hear themselves talk," Bruce (DCEU) stated. "But some times it's beneficial. He usually leaves a clue of what he's doing in his rambling all we have to do is listen for it."

"Now here's the game," Riddler said. "Justice League, come to the place where two died and yet one lives. Where life was beaten out and burned and where the ash and destruction of two lives took place. Come alone and no tricks. Or I blow up a part of Gotham. Oh, and I wouldn't go looking for the bomb if I were you. If I catch wind that you are, I blow it up. You have twenty-four hours." The video ended and Nygma's face left the screen.

"And here I thought we were done with Gotham's crazies," Alfred said half sarcastically. "Looks like he's back."

"Apparently," Bruce (DCEU) responded.

"So wait, what was he talking about?" Barry asked. "With the whole, 'go where two died and yet one lives' thing? Is it a riddle?"

"What I want to know is how Riddler has access to bombs?" Batman (DCAU) said.

"And how he got out in the first place," Alfred added.

"Doesn't matter," Bruce (DCEU) said. He turned to the others. "Suit up and meet me back here in five minutes."

They left afterwards and flew off in the same ship they had flown off to defeat Stepenwulf with. Batman (DCEU) had put the coordinates into the ship's auto-pilot and the journey was pretty much silent. No bothered to ask Batman (DCEU) where they were going despite their curiosity. It wasn't until they had almost reached their destination that they saw a large ship hovering over a bunch of building wreckage.

"What is that?" Flash asked.

"Mongol," a voice said.

 **To be continued! Thank for your review on this story! Also I'm going to disappear for the next few days because of finals! Blah! I really should be studying but I got bored. See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5: DCAU: Locating Them

Chapter 5: DCAU: Locating Them

"Have you found them?" Superman asked.  
"Trying," Cyborg said. "But there are so many." Cyborg was hocked up to the Teen Titans computer. He had tapped into his Mother Box so that he could look at the other worlds. "I've narrowed it down to the one's that have had recent Mother Box but there are still a lot of them."  
"Wait what's that one?" Flash asked as he pointed to one on the screen. Cyborg moved his mouse over that world and clicked it. The world was brought up to the screen and there was information written on the side about it.  
"I don't think they're there," Cyborg said. "Raven, could you search there?"  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven stated. She pulled up a "portal" so that they could look into that world. They saw a different version of Batman, Aquaman, Blue Beetle, Superman, and Grodd, Poison Ivy, Bizarro, and Black Manta. They looked fake and cartoony. Also that Batman was freeing them all from certain doom.  
"Haza!" Aquaman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) exclaimed with a smile from the portal. He and the others then started fighting the evil doers. When they had finished Aquaman (B:B and the B) turned to Batman (B:B and the B) and smiled. "Thank you for saving us again!" Batman (B:B and the B) nodded and opened his mouth to speak.  
"Close it! Close it!" Flash exclaimed. Raven did right before he could say anything. "I think I'm gonna be sick."  
"Since when is Aquaman that happy?" Hawkgirl asked.  
"And since when do we need to be rescued by Batman all the time?" Superman added. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't the first time they were in that kind of situation."  
"Yeah, any others?" Lantern asked Cyborg. Cyborg clicked on another one and Raven opened a "portal" so that they could see what was going on. They saw the Teen Titans but they looked cartoony and fake like the ones from the other universe. (They're from Teen Titans Go!) Robin was doing some weird dance in front of the bathroom door that Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire were doing. Then Raven came out of the bathroom.  
"I'm closing it," Raven (DCAU) declared. As she did the Raven in the portal said, "Ah! I can't believe I missed the pee dance!" It closed.  
"Yuck!" Beastboy exclaimed.  
"Agreed," Nightwing said. He turned to Cyborg "Do you know if there's a faster way to do this?"  
"I'm not sure," Cyborg admitted. "I've narrowed the worlds down to the ones that have had recent Mother Box activity but, like I said, there's still a lot." Nightwing turned to Raven.  
"Raven, remember when you found me in the Tower when I thought Slade was here?" he asked. Raven nodded. "Do you think you can use that spell to find Batman?"  
"Ro-Nightwing," Raven started. "I don't know if I can search dimensions to find them. And even if I could I don't know if I'll be able to find him or Wonder Woman. I don't have a strong enough connection to him." She paused to think and then an idea came to her. "But you do." Nightwing looked puzzled. "The spell only works if I have an emotional connection to the person I'm looking for. You have that with Batman. I can use that connection to find him."  
"Do you think it'll work?" Nightwing asked.  
"Will it hurt him?" Starfire asked.  
"It might," Raven said to Nightwing. "And no, it shouldn't hurt him. Just give me your hand." Nightwing obeyed and Raven took his hand in hers. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Her eyes glowed a dark purple and so did the rest of her. She floated in the air and she held her arm out. Purple "electricity" flowed from Nightwing into her other hand and then into her other arm. She then created a portal and then her soul-self flew into that portal. The other looked into the portal hoping to see Diana or Bruce. "Get out of my head!" a voice said in Raven's head, it was Batman. Raven almost yelped in pain. She clutched her head and tried to regain herself. The portal was starting to make an image.  
"Batman, it's Raven," she said aloud. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know where you are. We're trying to find in which universe you are in. Please, stop fighting me." Her head stopped aching and she then saw where he was. The portal then revealed a woman in a gray cloak and hood. They saw that they were on another planet.  
"That looks like Mongol's world," Lantern stated.  
"Why are they there?" Flash asked. Raven then closed the portal and fell onto the ground. Beastboy caught her and held her close to him.  
"Rae, you alright?" Beastboy asked. Raven opened her eyes and smiled at her friend. He helped her up and Raven had her hand on her head.  
"I'll be okay," Raven responded. "Thanks."  
"Did you find them?" Hawkgirl asked. Raven looked up at her and nodded.  
"Yes, I found them," Raven said. "But I can't bring them back since the connection isn't strong enough and I don't think I can take another wave of Batman's mental defenses. It took a lot out of me the first time."  
"Do you know which universe they are in?" Cyborg asked. Raven took control of the computer and pulled up one universe.  
"That's it," Raven said.  
"You think you can bring that back when you're all rested up?" Superman asked. Raven shook her head.  
"Even if I could find them again, they're busy helping out their counterparts," Raven answered. "I don't believe it's wise to bring them back before they're done."  
"How long will that take?" Flash asked.  
"I don't know," Raven admitted. "But I'll need someone with a stronger connection if I want to be able to find them again and be able to find out whether or not they're done. And if I'd prefer if it was Diana this time."  
"We can try again AFTER you take a break," Beastboy replied. "Also it's lunchtime!" Beastboy ran into the kitchen area and started to cook. "I'll cook."  
"Okay, but no tofu stuff!" Cyborg responded.

Up next in DCEU is War World and puzzles and traps for the heroes of the DCEU. 


	6. Chapter 6: DCEU: Escape Games Part I

Chapter 6: DCEU: Escape Games Part I

All of the characters in this chapter are DCEU.

"So here's how the game works," Riddled told them over the cameras. "You're all in in a chamber of puzzles and to escape all you need to do is solve them. Each one of you have one hour and are allowed to ask for three hints. If you do not solve all of them by the time the timer goes off, I blow up Gotham and Metropolis. If you do, I send you into another chamber. "

"Why are you doing this, Nygma?" Batman asked.

"Mongol and his people got tired of watching fights so he enlisted me to prove a new kind of entertainment," Riddler responded. " Besides, I was bored in Arkham. And he gave me the opportunity to try out my new puzzles and I couldn't refuse. Oh! And no powers unless you want a time deduction and receive a SHOCKING surprise. The time clock will start in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. " The lights turned on in each Leaguer's room. "Good luck."

With Wonder Woman

She found herself in a room with three paintings. The one she was facing was of men and women at a castle ball in mid-1700's dress. There were several couples dancing in a circle around one couple. The man had long orangish-red hair in a ponytail in a white and blue suit. The woman had long brown hair and was wearing a long yellow gown. The one to her left was of a lake with trees surrounding it. Wonder Woman noticed that there was a small side table in the back right corner and on top of it was a leather-bound journal. She walked towards it and opened it. On the first page of said, "Start on the left." She put it down and looked at the landscape painting. She then noticed two black numbers on the lower two corners. The numbers were a 9 and a 1. She went to the ball painting and saw that there weren't any numbers on it.

"Would you like a clue, dear?" Riddled asked. Wonder Woman shock her head and turned to look at the last painting in the room. It was a copy of the " Mona Lisa " and it was obviously a fake. She then noticed two numbers in the lower corner of it. They were a 1 and a 9. Wonder Woman then went to the door and typed 1-9-9-1 into the keypad on the door. The door opened and Wonder Woman went into the other room.

With Cyborg

When the lights turned on, Cyborg saw shoulder high sacks of newspapers all around him. He found a door after carefully maneuvering through all of the papers. To the left of the there was an open case and above it there was a plaque.

"When did the news bearers become the newsmakers?" Cyborg read. Cyborg was about to research it when Riddled spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said. "That counts as a power and will result in a time deduction. Besides, the Wi-Fi here kinda sucks."

"Could you at least give me a timeframe to work with?" Cyborg asked.

"Are you asking for a hint?" Riddler responded. Cyborg nodded. "Well, it took place in the 1890's. So let's get rid of the rest." The majority of the sacks disappeared, via trapdoors, and now there were ten sacks remaining. "There, now you just have to look through all of that. BOY, am I glad I'm not CAUGHT up in all of that work." Cyborg then noticed three paintings. One was of New York and had a crown inside of it. Another was Earth and there was a book covering some of it. The last one was of a large city. Cyborg sighed. He had his work cut out for him.

With Batman

Batman's room, unlike the others, didn't have any paintings. The room only had a bar top with two strolls and a file on top of it. Batman opened it and saw that it was a fake copy of Riddler's file. Batman read through it three times before he noticed that certain numbers had been faintly underlined. They were, in order, 2, 2, 7, 6, 8, and 6. Batman took the fake file with him and he typed the numbers into the keypad on the door. The door swung open.

"To easy," Batman muttered.

"If I were you, I'd be sure to make it easy to find those numbers," Riddled told him. "They might come in handy later." Batman took his advice and circled those numbers so that he could find them again. While he didn't trust Nygma, he knew from last experience that everything usually added up in the end to the final clue.

With Aquaman

Aquaman was beyond frustrated at this point. While he isn't dumb, puzzles and brain teasers aren't exactly his thing. In his room there was a fish tank with a clownfish, blue tang, starfish, crayfish, flounder, sea horse, and a pufferfish. There were also two large wall stickers, one was a great white shark and the other was a hammerhead. He was at the door trying to figure out the crossword puzzle lock. There were 5 across and 4 down. Clue for Across were 1. Everything looks like a nail, 3. Deadly down-under, 5. Ariel's fishy friend, 7. Suck-it up, and 9. Paternal Gumbo item. The clues for Down were 2. Blue tang, 4. I wish I may, I wish I might, 6. If Joker was a fish, and 8. Winner of the Atlantis Derby.

With Superman

Superman was trapped in a yellow room with a black horizontal zig-zag pattern on it. He also noticed a small table with a microphone and a small stand holding it up on it. There was also a wire running from the mic to the door. He walked over to it and sat down in a chair at the table. He pulled himself closer to the microphone and it towards him.

"The door must have a voice activated code lock," Superman muttered. "The only problem is that I don't know the code." He then saw a green button on the mic. "Maybe this'll give me a clue to the code to unlock it." He pressed it and a song began.

"Do you see this tree? It is a fur tree. It's called a fur tree because it gives us the for coats. It also gives us woal in the wintertime," a female voice sang.

"Little Known Facts," Superman muttered. He looked back at the pattern on the wall. "Charlie Brown's shirt pattern. I just have to say his part into the microphone."

"Gosh, Lucy, that's fascinating!" Linus said. Superman pressed and held the red button on the mic as he said his part.

"Wait a minute, Lucy, I don't mean to interfere but..." He released the button.

"And way up there those fluffy little white things," Lucy sang. "Those are clouds. They make the wind blow. And way down there, those tiny little black things. Those are bugs. They make the grass grow."

"Is that so?" Linus asked in wonder.

"That's right!" Lucy responded. "They run around all day long tugging and tugging at each tiny little seedling until it grows into a great tall blade of grass."

"Boy that's amazing!" Linus exclaimed. Superman held the red button.

" Oh, good grief!" Superman exclaimed. He released the button.

"And this thing here, it's called a hydrant," Lucy sang. "They grow all over and no one seems to know how a little thing like that gets so much water. You see that bird, it's called an eagle. But since it's little it has another name, a sparrow. And on Christmas and Thanksgiving we eat them." Superman held the button again.

"Lucy! How can you say that!?" Superman exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but I can't stand idolly by and listen to you..." He released the button.

"And way up there, those little stars and planets. Make the rain that falls and showers," Lucy sang. "And when it's cold and winter is upon us. The snow comes up, just like the flowers." He held the red button.

"Now Lucy I KNOW that's wrong," he said. "Snow doesn't come up. It comes down." He released the button.

"After it comes up, the wind blows it around it around so it LOOKS like it's coming down but actually it comes up out of the ground like grass," Lucy responded. "It comes up, Charlie Brown. Snow comes up!" He held the button.

"Oh, good grief!" Superman exclaimed. He released the button.

"Lucy, why is Charlie Brown hanging his head against that tree?" Linus asked.

"To loosen the back to make the tree grow faster," Lucy responded before singing. "Clouds can make the wind blow. Bugs can make the grass grow. So there you go! These are little known facts that know you know!" The song ended, the door opened, and Superman walked into the next room.

With Flash

Flash's room had Christmas lights strung all around it and there was a table with a switch for the lights. Flash went over to it and saw a note on the table. He picked it up and read,

"Think simple." He put it down and sat in the chair at the table. He pulled the switch towards himself. "What am I..." Flash then noticed that the lights were connected to the door. "Oh, so I have to use the lights to Morse code the password to get out of the room. Um, Mister Riddler, I need a clue. I don't know Morse code."

"There's a sheet on the table underneath the switch," Riddler told him. Flash found the sheet and saw that it had Morse Code on it.

"Now what's the password?" Flash said to himself. "The note said to think simple. So does that mean the password is open?" He looked at the sheet and decided to try it. "So...for dash do I just turn it on." He turned the lights on and let it stay on for a minute. "Then turn it off." He did and then he did it two more times. "So for dot, I just flip it on." He did. "Then he turned it off. He did two dashes and a dot. He then did another dot for another letter. After that he did a dash and a dot. "There. O-P-E-N." The door swung open and Flash walked towards the door.

"Oh, just saying, you are allowed to use your powers for this," Riddler said. Confused Flash continued to approach the doorway and was flung back into the wall. It stepped out and revealed itself.

"Parademon!" Flash exclaimed.

"Have fun!" Riddler said. "Oh, and make sure that the room is still intact when you're done. You still need to solve puzzles after this."

"Crud!" Flash exclaimed.

With Cyborg

"I'm getting no where," Cyborg stated. He had only looked at one shoulder stack of headlines and he had wasted fifteen minutes. "Well, maybe there's a clue in one of the paintings." He looked at the painting of the city closer and saw that it looked like a normal New York city. Then something caught his eye. "Wait a minute." He looked closer and saw boys tearing newspapers. He used his cybernetic eye to see the date on one paper was July 1899 and the day was unclear. Cyborg went over to the 1899's sack and found an article from July 1899. The headline was, "Newsies Boycott Begins." . Cyborg smiled as he remembered Riddler's words, "BOY. Am I glad I'm not CAUGHT up in all that work." "Boycott." He then put the article inside the open the glass case and then closed it. The door swung open and Cyborg went well into the next part of the chamber.

With Aquaman

While Cyborg had still been looking through papers, Aquaman was trying to figure out the answers to the crossword puzzle. It had only been ten minutes.

"Would you like a hint?" Riddler asked.

"Not a chance," Aquaman answered. "Come on, think!" He looked at the clue for 4. Then it hit him. "Star! Star what? Fish, Starfish!" He filled in 4 and looked at 8. "A durby is for horses. And Atlantis is in the sea. A seahorse." He filled it in and looked at 1. "It begins with an h and everything looks like a nail...to a...hammerhead!" He filled it in and then looked, first, at the puzzle and second at the rest of the room. He then realized that all of the answers to the puzzle had been in the room. "The only deadly thing remaining is the great white so that must be 3." He filled it in and saw that the only creature in the room that ended with g was the blue tang. So he filled that in for 2. The only ones remaining that hadn't been used were flounder, crawdad, clownfish, and a pufferfish. So for 5 there were eight letters and the second one was L. "So it's flounder." He used the process of elimination to figure out that 6 was clownfish, 7 was pufferfish, and 9 was crawdad. The door opened and he went into the next room.

 **What to guess the theme of each room? Cause each room has a theme that their puzzles all circle around. Also don't ask questions about the crossword puzzle.**


	7. Chapter 7: DCEU: Escape Games Part II

Chapter 7: DCEU: Escape Games Part II

 **With Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman noticed that this part of the chamber looked like a ballroom out of a Disney movie except there was a desk in the corner with a mirror in front of it. She went over to it and picked up a photo of a ball that was on top of it. It was a photo of the same ball she had seen in the painting in the last room. On the photo was the date and time it had been taken which was March 17, 2017 at 4:13 PM. She also saw a piece of paper on the desk. She picked it up and read it aloud.

"In order to escape, find the right object to open the gate." Wonder Woman search the desk for clues and found one of the drawers with a padlock on it. She tried the date from the photo 0317 but the lock didn't loosen. She tried the year, 2017, and the lock unlocked. She opened the drawer and found a red rose. Wonder Woman placed it on the desk and looked around the room for a hint to where the other objects might be.

 **With Cyborg**

While his first room had been a crowded room full of papers, the second room was a neat and clean office. Cyborg saw a paper from yesterday by the Daily Planet on the desk, also a radio, and a notecard with writing on it. He read,

"In order to escape, find the right object to open the gate." He looked back at the newspaper on the desk. "That must be one of them. Now to find the other ones." He looked around the "office" and saw a safe with an old-fashion rotating dial. "Probably something in here. If only I knew the code."

 **With Batman**

Batman's next room looked like a backstage area of a stage or performing area. There was also a bookcase on the opposite wall from where he was standing and next to it was a cooler.

"Odd that a place like this would have a bookcase," he said aloud. Batman went over to the bookcase and saw a keypad on one of the shelves. Batman took a step back to see if there were any clues that were actually ON the bookcase. He then noticed that there were numbers engraved in it. Batman started on the left and read the numbers left to right. "2-2-7-5-9-5-3." He typed that it and the bookcase slid over revealing a small room the size and shape of a sliding door closet. He went inside and saw on the floor a plastic water bottle and on its wrapper was the word _circus_ written in green Sharpie. Batman saw that there was a glow from glow-in-the-dark paint coming from both sides of the room. He turned his head to the right first and it said 'WRONG SIDE! TRY THE OTHER SIDE!'. The word other had been underlined several times. Batman turned his head to the left and read,

"In order to escape, find the right object to open the gate."

 **With Aquaman**

He found himself in a room that looked like an old abandoned submarine.

"Okay you're just mocking me," he said. "First the fish tank and crossword puzzle and now a submarine. What's next fish plush toys?" He then noticed dark blue wall stickers and read the following. "In order to escape, find the right object to open the gate. What's that suppose to mean?"

"Would fishboy like a hint?" Riddler mocked.

"Call me fishboy again and you're dead when I get out of here," Aquaman threatened.

"I'll that as a no then," Riddler said before going back to radio silence. Aquaman looked around the room for clues and he found that one of the "windows" had a keypad next to it. He went over to it and saw that on the rim were the letters N-E-M-O. He looked at the keypad and saw numbers and that there were letters in small print underneath them.

"So if I change the letters into numbers I get…6-3-6-6." The "window" swung open and he found a clownfish plush toy. "Seriously?! Riddler! You are going to be in big trouble when I get out of this!"

 **With Superman**

The next room in his chamber was made to look like a baseball field and it even had the diamonds on the floor. He looked across the room and sprained on a black wall with white paint was,

"In order to escape, find the right object to open the gate," Superman read. He then noticed that there was something under first base. He flipped it over to find a guitar key chain. He picked it up and looked around the room for more clues.

 **With Flash**

Flash was in a "fight" with a Parademon and was VERY thankful that he was allowed to use his powers otherwise he would not have survived. It was very easy to dodge the monster but he wasn't much of a fighter so beating it was a challenge. Then an idea accorded to him. He went over to the Christmas lights and waited for the monster to attack. He stayed there until the Parademon flung itself at him. Flash moved when it had causing the Parademon to make contact with the Christmas lights and making it blow-up. The slime got all over Flash.

"That was gross," Flash said. He walked through the doorway and was sprayed with water and cleaned off the slime off his suit.

"You're welcome," Riddler said. Flash walked into the room and noticed that it looked like a diner. He then saw that on a table were pancakes cut into shapes.

"In order to escape, find the right object to open the gate," Flash read. "Well the pancakes are probably NOT one of them. Then where would they be?" He looked around and settled on trying to look in the place's fridge. He tried to open it but it wouldn't. "Good. It's locked that means I'm on the right trail." He saw a digital Sudoku puzzle near the door handle. "Great another puzzle. Why can't it just be a lock with a missing key?" He had mumbled that last statement.

 **With Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman looked around the room for a clue where another object might be and she couldn't find anything. She knew there was a clue in regards to the mirror but she couldn't figure out what it was. She was still in front of it but she wasn't looking directly at it.

"You're not giving up are you?" a voice asked. Wonder Woman perked up and looked around the room to figure out who had spoken.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Wonder Woman demanded.

"Princess, I'm in here," the voice said. Wonder Woman looked back at the mirror and saw her reflection wink at her. "That's right. I'M talking to you.

"How…"

"Enchanted mirror," her reflection answered. "Happens to play a big part in the movie that this room's puzzles are centered around. Also arguing with one's reflection happens a lot in movies and in CERTAIN stories based off this room's theme that we like. Like one of our guilty pleasures."

"What do you want?" Wonder Woman demanded. "Are you here just to mock me?"

"Partially," her reflection answered. "Is it working?" Wonder Woman shook her head. "Well how about we talk about…Steve. You failed him. So sad, boo hoo." Diana's hands made fists. "Working? No? The wound's too old. I should've known it wouldn't work." Diana walked away. "Wait! What about…Bruce?" Diana stopped. "Does he know how you feel about him?… I'll take that as a no. Always falling for mortals, aren't we Diana? And doomed to outlive them. And out of all the mortals it had to be the infamous Dark Knight. The one with an emotional black hole of a heart. Boo hoo." Diana smashed the mirror and watched as its shards fell onto the floor. "Yeah! You broke me!"

"You wanted me to?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"Of course!" her broken reflection exclaimed. "Why do you think I was being such a pain?! I wanted you to break me and get the flower. Now see you later, me! Though do yourself a favor and tell Bruce how you feel! You won't regret it! Sorry about being annoying!" When her reflection stopped talking, Wonder Woman noticed the lily that was in a compartment in the wall. She took the lily out and then looked at the glass.

"I wonder if the last episode is out yet?"

 **With Cyborg**

"So listening in won't work," Cyborg said. "So maybe there's a clue here somewhere." He looked around the room and looked through the "Daily Planet" article. He looked through it several times and didn't find anything those first few times. When he looked through this time he looked with his cybernetic eye and caught sight of three letters faintly unlined. They were, in order, a-p-p.

"I doubt it's app and even if it is that than in what way do I turn the dial and how many times? Besides, the room's theme seems to be newspapers. Hum." Cyborg thought through it then he heard singing from the radio on the desk.

"I'll be either dead or dreamin'. Just look at that pap with my face beamin'. Tomorrow they may wrap fishers in it but I was a star for one whole minute!" Cyborg then realized that the word was pap and the sequence was in the page numbers. He went over to the safe and started on 7 for p, turned the dial twice to the left before settling on 2 for a, he turned the dial five times to the right, and then settled on 7 for the last p. The safe opened and Cyborg found an old, crumbling article by "The World".

"Don't ask me how. Fortune found me, fame just crowned me, I'm the king of New York! Look and see!"

"How long's that been on?" Cyborg wondered. "It didn't even seem on when I came in."

 **With Batman**

Batman left the closet-size passageway and look around the room for clues. He decided to try the cooler that was near the bookcase. He opened it and saw a glass of juice inside. He put in next to the water bottle on the bookcase. Then something began playing over the speakers of the room.

"Right here. Right now. I put the offer out. I wantya chase you down, I know you see it. You run with me and I can cut you free out of the drudgery of walls you keep in."

"Since when is Riddler into musicals?" Batman muttered.

 **With Aquaman**

"Why is that everyone LOVES mocking me?" Aquaman exclaimed. "My power to talk to fish IS USEFUL." He sighed and looked around the room and he saw that there was a loss tile on the floor. Aquaman lifted it and found a ladder leading down into a passageway. He climbed down and found a door with a rusty wheel on it. Aquaman struggled to turn it but with effort he managed to loosen the wheel and turn it to the left. The door unlocked and Aquaman went into the room. When he walked inside he found himself somewhere else.

"A dentist's office?" he questioned. And it was, chair and all. Aquaman first went over to the chair to inspect it. He noticed a clear tab exposed on the chair and he pulled it. The chair's cushion came up and he found a goldfish plush toy surrounded by water. Aquaman took it out and water dripped out of it. He rang it out and then put the chair's cushion back down.

 **With Superman**

Superman saw that there was a door on both sides after scanning the room several times, without X-ray vision because the place was lead-lined. He over to the left first and discovered a keypad lock. Above it were the numbers 7664.

"Too easy," Superman muttered. "Maybe there's a clue in it if I convert them into letters." He looked at the keypad. "It has to make an actual word so q is not the first letter, since u always follows. The first letter is either p, r, or s. P-O-M-G? No. R-O-M-G. No. S-O-M-G. No. Wait! SONG. That has to be it so how many songs are in the play? Okay, there's "The Opening", "Schroeder", "Snoopy", "The Kite", "The Doctor Is In", "Beethoven Day", "The Book Report", "My New Philosophy", "The Baseball Game", "The Rehearsal", "Little Known Facts", "Suppertime", and "Happiness". That's 13." He typed in 0013 but it didn't open. "Maybe I forgot one?" He typed in 0014 and the door unlocked.

The room looked like a locker room. He saw the baseball equipment all lined up and either on a rack or on a hook. He looked through all the stuff and found a piano key chain in the catcher's glove.

 **With Flash**

"FINALLY!" Flash exclaimed. The fridge swung open and Flash found a plate of scrambled eggs. Flash placed the eggs on the counter and began looking through the cabinets. He found one that was locked with a keypad.

"Hum. I wonder," Flash muttered. He went over to one of the cabinets and pulled out the flour. "Maybe I can dust for prints on this." He took a handful of flour and carefully applied it to the pad. Flash then took a washcloth and carefully took off the extra flour. He then saw fingerprints on the numbers 3-4-5-6. "Okay. Now in what order? 6-4-5-3?" It worked and he found a plate of bacon in the cabinet. "Okay. So one more to go."

"What makes you so certain?" Riddler asked.

"Because it's always three," Flash responded. "Three blind mice, three musketeers, three little pigs, three…"

"Okay I get it!" Riddler exclaimed.

 **With Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman continued to search the room but she couldn't find anything and she was had 30 minutes left.

"Diana think!" she told herself. "Where haven't you checked?" It was then that she noticed the chandeliers. "Up. I haven't looked up!" She checked the chandeliers and saw that there was a daisy hanging over the edge of one. "Great. Now how am I suppose to find it without flying?"

She looked down at her lasso and smiled. She took it off its hook, aimed it at the daisy, and caught it. She lowered it down and put the lasso back in its place. She put the daisy on the desk.

"Now which one'll open the gate?" she asked herself. She thought back to everything in her chamber. The ballroom, the enchanted mirror, the years 1991 and 2017, and what her reflection had said about mirror-selves talking in a retelling that was APPARENTLY a guilty pleasure for her. She then remembered what the guilty pleasure was that had a creature talking to his reflection and what it was loosely based off of. Then it all fell into place.

 **With Cyborg**

After scanning the room again he settled on searching the desk. Cyborg found a lock on one of the drawers and saw that it was five number dial padlock.

"Okay, maybe there's a clue in another drawer." He looked through the drawers and found a notepad, he opened it, and he found a riddle on the first page and it said, "It was on the wall, but not in the hall. I'm in a song, and I was near a fall. I have a paper, my newsbearers became makers. Who am I? Would you like to know?" He looked back at the five dial padlock and then the notepad. He noticed that W-O-R-L-D were faintly underlined and had easer marks. "Looks like he changed his mind about underlining the letters. Now let's put that into the letter padlock." It worked and Cyborg pulled out an article of the New York Times on Pearl Harbor. He placed it on the desk along side the other two newspapers.

"Now which one'll open the gate?" He remember everything in his chamber. The Newsies boycott, "King of New York", the other painting of the Earth with a book inside, the riddle, and then he noticed that a different song was playing on the radio.

"Even though we ain't got hats or badges we're a union just by sayin' so. And the World will know!" Cyborg made his choice.

 **With Batman**

The song continued to play and didn't even stop when it was over. The song was on loop. Batman found some cabinets on the bookcase below the shelves and these were lock and key.

"The key has to be in one of the books," Batman said. "But which one?"

"Or you can do like me. Stay in the cage or you finally take the key," he heard from over the speakers. Batman looked through the books for one about cages on the shelves and found one called _Cages and Traps_. He opened it and found a golden key in between the two table of content pages. He used the key on the cabinets and found something on the sixth one he tried. It was a small glass filled with some of liquid. He took it out of the cabinet, put his finger in, and tasted it.

"Whiskey," he said. He put the glass next to the other drinks. "So which one'll open the gate?"

"Whiskey and misery. And parties and plays." The song continued on.

"They were at a bar," Batman reminded. He knew then he knew which one would open the gate.

 **With Aquaman**

He looked around the "dentist office" and found a padlock on a cabinet under the table where the fish tank was.

"What is it with this guy and locks?" Aquaman wondered aloud. "There's gotta be a better way to challenge us." Aquaman decided to look around for a clue to the code for the lock. He found a photo in a frame and the photo was of a young girl with brown pigtails, braces, and she was holding a dead goldfish in a bag. She had a nametag and Aquaman had to squint to see it. It read Hi, my name is Velma.

"That has to be the answer," he told himself. He then changed the letters into numbers and got 83562. It unlocked and he found a swordfish plush toy. He then took the toys and went back up to the "submarine" area.

"Okay, so which toy is the one to get me out of here?" Aquaman asked himself. He thought through everything that had been in the rooms. He realized that there was only one of the fish was in the first room, all throughout both parts of the one he was in, and whose combination to unlocking it was its own name. "I've got it!"

 **With Superman**

Superman went to the right and found that the door was already unlocked. He opened it with ease and headed inside. He found that the room looked like a classroom. He quickly checked all of the desks and found nothing except for an already mixed rubic cube.

"Great," he muttered. He struggled with it for ten minutes before he solved it. When he had, it opened up to reveal a violin key chain. Superman then went back to the "baseball field". He looked at all three key chains, the guitar, violin, and piano. He knew which one to pick in a heartbeat.

 **With Flash**

Flash found that the waffle iron had been on and that there was batter inside.

"When did that happen?" he wondered. "I don't remember… Oh, I better take them out before they burn." He tried opening it but it wouldn't. He sighed. "Another puzzle."

"Indeed," Riddler said. "Now how many more seconds does it need to be in if it's been in for 1 and…40 and counting."

"It's been four seconds," Flash said. "Better set the timer." He got to the timer and had it ready for eleven more seconds so when it reached 1 and 49, he started it. When the timer reached zero, Flash put the waffle on a plate and put it next to the other food items. He thought through the possibilities for each before deciding.

"11 loves waffles," Flash muttered. "So it's…"

 **With Wonder Woman**

"The rose."

 **With Cyborg**

"The World"'s newspaper."

 **With Batman**

"The whiskey."

 **With Aquaman**

"The clownfish."

 **With Superman**

"The piano."

 **With Flash**

"The waffle."

 **With Third Person**

Each one placed their chosen item in a tray that was on the exit door and they were all correct. When they walked through the door, they found they were all there and in front of someone.

"I am Mongol of War World," he said. "And you have provided us with great entertainment. But now you die."

 **What to guess what the theme of each room is? If no one guesses I'm not revealing until this story is over or ever.**

 **Anyways, PLEASE NO flaming about the puzzles and such. This was a hard chapter to write and took A LOT of planning on my part to get this thing done. So please no hating on certain things especially the mirror thing.**


	8. Chapter 8: DCEU:Exiting

**Chapter 8: DCEU: Leaving**

"Including you, Riddler," Mongol said.

"What!? But…" he stated.

"You have provided us with great entertainment but now…well we want blood," Mongol told him. "It's nothing personal. Just War World. Slave!" A person in a long gray cloak and hood came forth. "The ITEM." The person brought forth a lead-lined box and gave it to Mongol. Mongol opened it and threw a growing green rock at Superman. Nothing happened.

"What?" Mongol said. "That was supposed to be Kryptonite. Where did it…no matter. I'll kill you anyways." Mongol made a move for Superman but Wonder Woman and Aquaman jumped onto him, covered his eyes, and "rode" him. Also Superman stepped out Mongol's path, literally. When Mongol tried to buck the two of them off, they jumped off and Superman rammed him through several rock walls.

"Should we…um…," Flash tried to say.

"I think he has it under control," Aquaman said. Riddler tried to sneak away but Batman noticed and grappled him and pulled him over.

"Now Batman, let's talk about this," Riddler started. "You know I'm as much the victim as you are. He…he was gonna kill me!"

"Your point being?" Batman said. "You're still going to Arkham when we get back. What I want to know is how did Mongol learn about Kryptonite."

"Um…I MIGHT have told him about it when he recui…I mean kidnapped!" Riddler exclaimed. "Yeah! He kidnapped me!"

"Why do I not believe you?" Aquaman asked. Riddler was shivering not of cold but fear and sweat was dripping down his forehead. While he wasn't THAT terrified of Batman, Aquaman and Wonder Woman were VERY terrifying. Just then Mongol was flung back into their area. Two hooded figures came up to him and electrified him with poles. He then lost consciousness. Superman reappeared and he looked a little worse for wears other than that he was perfectly fine. The leaguers turned to face the hooded figures and they took off their hoods. Riddler looked back and forth between the leaguers and them in pure shock.

"Wait, what? But how… How are there two of you?" Riddler questioned. "How is this…"

"Possibly. Simple. Alternate reality," Batman (DCAU) said. He turned to the other cloaked figure. "Ready to go?"

"Definitely," Wonder Woman (DCAU) said. Cyborg opened up a Boom Tube and they all left War World.

 **Some Time Later**

"Are you done yet?" Barry asked.

"Ask me that ONE MORE TIME and I'm throwing you up the river," Batman (DCAU) threatened. Barry took the hint and left. Batman (DCAU) and Cyborg were working on the portal to get Batman and Wonder Woman (DCAU) home. Meanwhile, the others were upstairs having breakfast.

"Seriously though, did you HAVE to slug Riddler?" Clark asked.

"Served him right after calling me fishboy all those times," Arthur answered. "But to answer your question, yes, I did."

"Barry, is Bruce still down there?" Wonder Woman (DCAU) asked. Barry nodded.

"Yeah, so what happened to the Kryptonite?" Barry asked. "If that's what was in the lead box."

"Well, after we had snuck on board your ship and Bruce had made our presence known, we snuck on board the other ship," she began. "We later found out about the Kryptonite while we were sneaking around so we grabbed it and exchanged it for a glow-in-the-dark green rock."

"You make it sound like a walk in the park," Arthur said.

"Believe me, it wasn't," Wonder Woman (DCAU) responded. "Now I'm going to go relieve the two downstairs of their work." Arthur laughed.

"Good luck with that," Arthur said. "Cyborg might come up but I don't know about yours, but with our Batman, you can't get him away from the computer until the morning."

"You know, I'm right here," Bruce (DCEU) reminded him. Wonder Woman (DCAU) went down into the cave.

"Cyborg, how about you go upstairs and get something to eat?" Wonder Woman (DCAU) suggested. Cyborg hesitated and then went upstairs.

"What do you want, Diana?" Batman (DCAU) asked. "You're obviously not here JUST to help."

"No, I'm not. What would you say if I asked you to go upstairs with me and have some breakfast?" Wonder Woman (DCAU) said.

"And what would you say if I said yes?" Batman (DCAU) responded.

"I'd like that very much," Wonder Woman (DCAU) said. Batman (DCAU) faced her and smiled. They both then proceeded to go upstairs.

"Well. I'll be darn," Arthur said.

"I win," Cyborg announced. "Hand it over." Arthur handed him a large wad of cash.

"Why am I not surprised?" Batman (DCAU) said.

"Maybe because there were a dozen betting pools on us for years?" Wonder Woman (DCAU) suggested.

"Probably," Batman (DCAU) agreed as he took a biscuit off of the pan and ate it.

"What were they about?" Diana (DCEU) asked.

"Personal things," Wonder Woman (DCAU) said. "I'd tell you but APPARENTLY that's "interfering with other universe and we shouldn't do that.""

"Hey, they need to make their own choices," Batman (DCAU) responded with food in his mouth. "Without us being involved." His Diana gave him the 'really' look.

"You're also not suppose to talk with your mouth full, Mr. Wayne," Wonder Woman (DCAU) told him.

"True," he responded. His mouth wasn't full now.

Bruce and Diana (DCEU) had been watching the whole exchange with uncertainity. They knew what these betting pools were on. They knew through the way their counterparts interacted with one another.

"Diana, may I talk to you privately?" Diana (DCEU) asked. Her counterpart nodded and they went into a spare bedroom.

"What is it?" Wonder Woman (DCAU) asked. "Is it about the betting pools?" Her counterpart shook her head.

"How did you do it and make it work?" Diana (DCEU) asked. Her counterpart then understood what she was talking about. Her relationship with Bruce.

"It was….difficult to even get him to even consider it as possible but it's been worth all the struggle," Wonder Woman (DCAU) told her. "Every day better. But first, I ask you, is this what YOU want? Don't do it just because I've done it with mine." She took her lasso off and tied her counterpart's wrist with it. "Do you love him?" It glowed.

"Yes, I do," Diana (DCEU) said.

"Those betting pools were on whether or not you two would get together, weren't they?" Bruce (DCEU) guessed. They were alone in the cave working on the portal.

"And if they were?" Batman (DCAU) questioned.

"Why? Why risk it?" Bruce (DCEU) asked.

"I'll admit, I once asked myself that and used it as a reason to keep her at a distance," Batman (DCAU) said. "And then I realized something…I was being an idiot thinking that she would be in any more danger being with me."

"How so?" Bruce (DCEU) asked.

"She can fly, lift tanks, and has battled and beaten gods," Batman (DCAU) answered. "She'll be fine in Gotham."

"Gotham…" Bruce (DCEU) began.

"Won't be a problem for her," Batman (DCAU) told him. "Just have faith in her. And she might surprise you like she did me."

 **An Hour Later**

"We've got it," Cyborg said. "Now, I can't boom you back to your world exactly. But I can skip several worlds in the multiverse so you're closer."

"Thank you, Cyborg," Wonder Woman (DCAU) said.

"Anytime," Cyborg responded. He turned to Batman. "Safe journey."

"Thanks, but I won't hold my breath," Batman (DCAU) said. "This thing doesn't set well with my stomach."

"Well, then for once it's good thing you didn't eat a whole bunch," Wonder Woman (DCAU) said.

"Thanks Diana," Batman (DCAU) said sarcastically.

"Anytime," Wonder Woman (DCAU) said teasingly. He chuckled while she gave a quick laugh. "Okay, in all seriousness, we should probably go." Batman (DCAU) nodded in agreement. They both walked into the portal and it was closed behind them.

"Bruce, can we talk?" Diana asked.

Batman and Wonder Woman fell right onto a cold hard floor.

"Where are we?" Wonder Woman asked. An alarm went off throughout the place. Batman took a quick scan of the place as they ran.

"Belle Reve," he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9: DCAU Injustice: Comings

**Chapter 9: DCAU + Injustice: Comings**

 **DCAU**

"They're not there anymore are they?" Superman asked.

"No, they're not," Raven said coming out of her trance. "They've jumped worlds and they just set of the alarm at a prison called Belle Reve."

"But I thought the boxes were connected to Cyborg?" Beastboy questioned.

"They are," Nightwing clarified.

"Then why would they be teleported into Belle Reve? Even if Cyborg is there for hero work why would they have triggered the alarm?" Beastboy pondered.

"Beatboy's right," Flash said. "They wouldn't have triggered the alarm if Cyborg was there on hero business."

"So, I'm a bad guy in this universe?" Cyborg concluded.

"Looks that way," Nightwing said.

"Well, that certainly eliminates some of them," Cyborg said. He typed in something and pulled the ones that matched the results. "These are the universes where some of us or all of us are villains."

"Still to many to search one by one though," Nightwing said. "We need to something to narrow it down."

"Raven, do you think you can pry into Diana's mind again?" Hawgirl asked.

"Not right now," Raven said shaking her head. "It takes a lot of magic and energy to do that without jumping dimensions." Flash and Beastboy were pondering over what Raven had said. Their eyes eventually found their Injustice video game case. They looked at each other and realized the answer.

"Injustice!" they exclaimed.

"What?!" Cyborg questioned.

"Try searching for a world similar to the one in that game," Flash said. "Trust me on this one." Cyborg did and he found the right world.

"That's it! That's the world I saw them in," Raven said.

"How do you know?" Lantern asked. Raven glared at him.

"So now the question is how do we get them back?" Superman stated.

 **Injustice**

"Who are you?"

"I'm you from an alternate universe."

"You expect us to believe that."

"Easy Firestorm."

"Regardless of what you think, it's true."

"What did Father tell us when we fell into the bats' cave?"

"Why do we fall Bruce? So that we can learn to pick ourselves up." Batman (Injustice) turned the lights on and revealed himself to his counterpart and his girlfriend. They were in a large room in Belle Reve.

"It's him," Batman (Injustice) told his hidden teammates. "Now what were you two doing near Cyborg's cell?"

"Nothing," Wonder Woman told him. "We had just arrived in this universe and had no intention of freeing him. We didn't even know he was there."

"How do we know you're not ours?" Green Arrow asked stepping out of the shadows with his bow in hand.

"What movie were we trapped in?" Batman (Injustice) asked. Wonder Woman was puzzled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wonder Woman answered.

"She's not ours," Flash said as he came into the light. "Ours would know the answer in a heartbeat." Green Lantern (Hal Jordon) flew out and quickly scanned her with his ring.

"Also she is operating at a different frequency than the rest of us," Lantern told them. He then scanned the other Batman (DCAU). "Him too." The others came out. They were Batgirl, Supergirl, Black Canary, Firestorm, Blue Beetle, Firestorm, Harley Quinn, Flash, and Green Lantern. Green Arrow lowered his bow.

"Forgive the precautions, but we've had bad history with our Wonder Woman," Lantern told them.

"Why is she…" Batman (DCAU) started while pointing at Harley.

"Relax, she's with us," his counterpart told him.

"Yeah! I work for Batman now!" Harley said. "No more crime for me!"

"What happened to Joker?" Batman (DCAU) asked. The room grew solumn in an instant.

"We'll tell you all about it when we get to the hall," Canary said. "It's a sore subject for all of us."

"But to answer your question, he was murdered," Harley answered. "By Superman."

 **DCAU**

"I might be able to make something to pull them back to us," Cyborg said. "Or at least make something so that we can talk to them."

"Any way we can help?" Superman asked.

"Not really," Cyborg responded. "Although if anyone's any good with tools I'd appreciate it."

"I'll help," Flash said. Cyborg then left the room with Nightwing and Flash.

"So…can I have your autograph?" Beastboy asked Superman. He held out a Sharpie and the Injustice video game case. Superman hesitantly took the Sharpie and signed the case. He noticed that Batman's signature was on it as well.

"You got Batman to sign this?" Superman questioned.

"Yeah, it took several visits but he got so tired of me asking that he eventually caved in and signed it," Beastboy said.

"Come friends! I have made us breakfast!" Starfire told them. The breakfast was French toast with syrup, bacon, and eggs, though they were a bit burned. Beastboy was the first to dare to eat it. He smiled.

"This is great, Star!" Beastboy said. "You're getting better." Raven ate some of hers too and smirked.

"Not bad," Raven said. Starfire smiled.

"Thank you," Starfire said. The Leaguers then hesitantly ate it and found that it actually tasted pretty good.

"So how did you guys get that game?" Superman asked Beastboy. "I'm pretty sure you didn't get that at the nearest video game store."

"No, we didn't," Beastboy said. "We got it in an alternate universe where we're all comic book characters. I got it while we were there because I thought it looked cool. And it is."

"The story though is kind of disturbing, even for me," Raven added.

"You've played it?" Hawkgirl questioned.

"Yes, mainly as myself on verses with the computer," Raven said.

"So what's the story?" Lantern (John Stewart) asked. The titans looked at each other saying in their eyes, 'You want to tell them?' Raven then got up and headed for the door.

"I'm going to help Cyborg, Nightwing, and Flash," Raven announced. "Don't wait up." She left.

"Well the story is…," Beastboy began.

"Superman and several other heroes became evil and conquered the world," Starfire stated. "After Superman murdered the Joker."


	10. Chapter 10: Injustice: Planning

**Chapter 10: Injustice: Planning**

"So how are we supposed to get home if Cyborg is evil?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I thought you said you guys got here through a Boom Tube?" Canary said.

"We did but…" Batman (DCAU) began. Then the ground shook and there was a big flash of light. Then a dark purple portal appeared and they saw a young man with black hair and a domino mask.

"Testing, one, two, three, is this thing working?" he said. All of the older Leaguers and Harley were shocked.

"Dick," Batman (Injustice) muttered.

"Dick?" Batman (DCAU) questioned.

"Yep, it's me," Nightwing said. He then noticed the look on the others' faces. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Dick, you're dead there, remember?" Flash (DCAU) said off screen.

"Oh, right, I forgot," Nightwing. "You want to do it?"

"No, Uncle Barry joined the Regime," Flash (DCAU) said off screen. "I doubt they want to see me."

"Wait, who's that talking off screen?" Flash (Injustice) asked. Nightwing panned the thing at Flash (DCAU).

"Hi, I'm my world's Flash and I'm also your nephew, Wally West," Flash (DCAU) told him. "But I guessing that's just here."

"West… You wouldn't happen to be related to Iris West, would you?" Flash (Injustice) asked.

"Yeah, she's my aunt," Flash (DCAU) said. "Wait. Did you and Hal change sides? And how's Green Arrow back?" Nightwing panned it back to himself.

"Anyways, we're working on a machine to pull you guys over to us," Nightwing said. "But you guys are gonna have to get closer on the worlds' sphere."

"The what?" Lantern (Injustice) questioned. Cyborg panned the machine towards himself.

"It's what we call the arrangement of the different alternate earths," Cyborg told him. "They form a circle." Cyborg pulled up a screen on his arm and showed the "worlds' sphere". "You see…we're here." He pointed to a universe near the top. "And you WERE here." He pointed to a universe about a fourth of the way around the circle. "And now you're here." He pointed to a world a little more than halfway around the circle. "And in order for us to pick you guys up, you need to be somewhere around here." He pointed to the area about a three-fourths around the circle. "So if you two can get there, we can take care of the rest." Cyborg turned off the screen on his arm.

"We can do that," Batman (Injustice) told him. "I still have the transporter that we used to pull some of our counterparts here a few years ago." Batgirl and Harley looked at him questioningly.

"We do?" they said.

"I hid it after we sent them back," Batman (Injustice) said. "Just in case we needed to use it again."

"Great!" Nightwing responded. "You guys can find that, send them a few world closer, and we'll pick them up. See you guys later!" The portal disappeared. Everyone turned to look at Batman (Injustice).

"So where did you hide it?" Batgirl asked.

"It's not in the new cave, is it?" Harley complained. "Cause if it is…"

"It's not," Batman (Injustice) told her. "It's…"

"On Themiscyra?" Batman (DCAU) guessed. His counterpart starred blankly at him.

"How did you know?" Batman (Injustice) asked.

"Cause that's were I would hide it," Batman (DCAU) said. "Does Hippolyta know?"

"Yes," he told him. "I asked her to hide it for me."

"And she actually did?" Wonder Woman questioned. He turned to face her. "She usually wouldn't take orders from a man."

"We went through a lot during the 5 year war. She and the other Amazons have learned to respect and trust my judgment," Batman (Injustice) told her. He looked at his counterpart and smirked. "Still working on it?"

"We've made progress, but we've still got a long way to go," Batman (DCAU) responded.

"Speaking of going, we probably should head to Themiscyra and grab the transporter," Beetle said. "You know, before some crisis happens."

"Again? Didn't we just go there not too long ago?" Harley said.

"Yes we did," Canary told her. "And now we're going back."

 **From this point on I will be referencing my Injustice story so if you get confused about certain things read it. This takes place after my Injustice: A Change of Heart? story finishes in chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11: Injustice: On Themiscyra

**Chapter 11: Injustice: On Themiscyra**

"So let me get this straight," Hippolyta started. "You two" She pointed at Batman and Wonder Woman (DCAU). "Are from an alternate universe where Metropolis never happened. And you two got send here through a "Boom Tube". And you" She pointed to Batman (Injustice). "Want me to give you back the transporter so you can send them back to their world?"

"Exactly," Harley said. Hippolyta gave them a questioning look.

"I'll go get it," Hippolyta told them.

"Wait, you believe that story…just like that?" Wonder Woman (DCAU) questioned.

"Maybe your Hippolyta doesn't trust yours but I trust mine," Hippolyta responded. "I'll be back." Hippolyta left the throne room and headed into another hall.

"Surprised she believed me?" Batman (Injustice) said.

"A little," Batman (DCAU) admitted. "Mine would've called me insane and thrown me out."

"And that would be on a good day," Wonder Woman (DCAU) added.

"I'm surprised you gave it to her in the first place," Canary said. "You two weren't on the same page when I was still here."

"You missed a lot while you were gone," Batman (Injustice) told her. "A lot of things changed."

"Yeah, like Catwoman swapping sides, though no one was surprised by that, Nightwing became Deadman, and Damien became Nightwing. And I think that's it," Harley told her. "Oh, and more people died."

"Now THAT I knew," Canary responded.

"Do you know where she put it?" Supergirl asked Batman (Injustice). He shook his head. "No idea? Did you even ask?"

"No, and didn't have to," Batman (Injustice) said. "I trust her. Besides, even if I had there's no guaranty she'd give me the right answer." Hippolyta came back holding the transporter. She then handed it to Batman (Injustice).

"It's getting late," Hippolyta said noticing the setting sun. "Would you care to stay for dinner?"

"Thank you, but…" Batman (Injustice) began.

"Of course," Harley answered. Batman (Injustice) glared at her. "We'd love to stay for dinner."

"Great," Hippolyta said. "I'll have a place made for each of you. I'll let you know when we're ready." She began leaving the room but then turned around at the door and added. "Oh, and the two of you from the alternate world, you should eat in Diana's old room. So we don't cause confusion." They nodded and Hippolyta left and headed for the dinning room. Batman (Injustice) turned and glared at Harley.

"Why did you agree to this?" he asked her.

"Because the last chapter was too short and this'll length up this one," Harley answered. They all gave her a puzzled expression. "Oh, right! You guys don't know about that. Sorry! Forget I said anything."

"Besides, we're all hungry and it'll be a while before we get to the main land," Batgirl said. "A few minutes stay won't kill us." Batman (Injustice) looked at the transporter.

"You say that now but you never know what could happen," Harley replied.

"Not to mention, this thing's gonna need some repairs," Batman (Injustice) told her. "And I thought time was of the essential to get them home?"

"Even if you did send us to one of the closer worlds, they're probably not ready," Wonder Woman (DCAU) said. "Raven's going to have recharge her powers before she and Cyborg's machine can pull us back home. So I believe we can spare a few minutes." She turned to her Batman. "We'd better head to my old room before someone see us and there's chaos." He nodded and they both left the throne room and headed off to Diana's old room.

"Why do I have the feeling that that's not the REAL reason she wanted to leave?" Batman (Injustice) said.

"Because you did the same thing with our Diana," Canary answered. Batman (Injustice) glared at her.

"We weren't THAT bad," Batman (Injustice) said.

"No," Batgirl started. "You were worse."

"That wasn't the REAL reason you wanted to leave the room, is it?" Batman (DCAU) guessed. They were in Diana's old room and the door was closed.

"Nope," Wonder Woman (DCAU) said. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you. What was that question you going to ask me before we mmm." Bruce kissed her before she could finish her sentence because he didn't want to answer it right now. This was not the time, way, or place he wanted to propose to her.

"Think they're kissing already?" Batgirl said. They were on their way to the dinning room.

"Definitely," Canary responded. "They've probably already been doing it for AT LEAST two minutes. Maybe more."

"Probably more," Batgirl said. "Remember when we walked in on them kissing in the cave?"

"Yeah, they were SO red faced," Canary added. They both giggled at the memory.

"You are aware that I am right here?" Batman (Injustice) told them. They jumped at the sound of his voice before realizing that it was their Bruce. He chuckled.

"Very funny, Bruce," Canary said sarcastically. "VERY funny." They opened the door and headed into the dinning room for dinner.


	12. Chapter 12: Injustice: Advice

**Chapter 12: Injustice: Advice**

"Are you almost…" Beetle began. Batman (Injustice) was working on the transporter and had been since they had gotten back from Themiscyra, which had been last night.

"If anyone asks me that ONE MORE TIME, they're cleaning the Hall and the Batmobile, inside out, for three months without powers!" Batman (Injustice) declared. Blue Beetle took the hint and left. He went back to the Hall where the rest of the men of the League were. While the women were in Black Canary's room, expect for Harley. She figured she should give them a few minutes since was still a villain in the OTHER Wonder Woman's world. She would join them later AFTER she got a snack.

"He didn't say?" Lantern asked. Beetle shook his head.

"And he threatened me and anyone who asked him again with cleaning the Hall and the Batmobile for three months without powers," Beetle told him.

"Did he actually name his car to Batmobile?" Firestorm questioned. Batman (DCAU) shook his head.

"Dick's idea," he answered. "And it's stuck every since."

"You mean the original Nightwing?" Firestorm asked. Batman (DCAU) nodded.

"But he named the car when he was still Robin," Batman (DCAU) told them. "When he was still just a child."

"I remember that," Flash said. "He was a sweet kid." He turned to Batman (DCAU). "He's obviously still alive in your world since we saw him in that portal." Batman (DCAU) turned towards the lab door. He opened the door and slipped in.

* * *

"I said…" Batman (Injustice) began once he heard the door open.

"It's pointless to yell at yourself," Batman (DCAU) said. Batman (Injustice) turned to face himself.

"Oh, I thought you were one of the rookies," Batman (Injustice) told him. "What do you want?"

"Answers," Batman (DCAU) responded.

"Like…" Batman (Injustice) asked.

"What happened to your Wonder Woman?" Batman (DCAU) finished. "You never said what happened to her after Brainiac." Batman (Injustice) hesitated. This was personal but this was himself from an alternate universe he was going to be talking to. It was practically like talking to himself.

"About two months ago Hippolyta came to the Hall telling us that the Furies had Diana," Batman (Injustice) started.

* * *

"Hahaha! Hahaha!," Diana laughed. "You're kidding." Canary shook her head.

"Nope, and ever since then me and Ollie have removed our valuable things made of glass packed away. And we make sure that we have earmuffs handy," Canary responded while smiling.

"I'll have to warn MINE when she had her baby about that," Diana said. "Oh! One time, then I was visiting Wayne Manor…"

"Is this what Wonder Woman was like before Metropolis?" Supergirl asked Batgirl. Batgirl nodded.

"Very much," Batgirl responded. "She was the mother of the League and the Batfamily."

* * *

"And after that she turned herself in and is now serving time in Belle Reve and will be for forty years," Batman (Injustice) finished. "Justice."

"And yet…" Batman (DCAU) said.

"She really did change," Batman (Injustice) responded. "I saw it in her eyes. It was our Diana. MY Diana."

"You miss her don't you?" Batman (DCAU) said.

"More than you could begin to imagine," Batman (Injustice) answered.

* * *

"The Batfamily?" Supergirl questioned.

"That's the name I gave our group," Batgirl told her. "It was when it was just me, Dick, and Bruce. And as time went on, well, there ended up being more birds than bats. The name stuck and so Tim teased me about it."

"Tim?" Supergirl asked.

"Red Robin," Batgirl answered. "He was the leader of a superhero team called the Teen Titans."

"Oh, I remember hearing about them," Supergirl responded. "Did Tim die?"

"Yeah, almost immediately after he got out of the Phantom Zone," Batgirl said. She gave a sad smile. "I miss those guys. Even though they teased me a lot."

"Isn't that what brothers do?" Supergirl added.

"Yeah, that's what brothers do," Batgirl agreed.

* * *

"So you had a son with Taila?" Batman (DCAU) questioned.

"Yes, but that's not the point," Batman (Injustice) said. "The point is to treasure ever moment with ALL of them. With Clark, Dick, Tim, Damian, if he ever meet him, Alfred, Diana. Everyone. You don't know how much you'll miss them until they're gone. How much I'VE missed them. Clark's optimism, Dick joking around, Tim's passion about the job, Alfred's sarcasm, and….Diana's….everything. Everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, everything about her. Believe me, you'll never know how bad it can or will crash around you. And how you never see it coming."

* * *

"You think he's done with fixing the transporter?" Canary asked.

"Even if he is, I'm not gonna go ask him," Harley said. "Especially since Beetle's been asking for every one or two minutes for the last thirty minutes."

"Yeah, I heard that Batman threatened anyone that asked again they would have to wash the Batmobile and the Hall for three months without powers," Supergirl told them. She pointed to her ears. "Super hearing has its perks."

"Well, then I'm DEFINITELY not doing it," Harley said. They all turned to look at Diana. She groaned.

"Why is it I'm always the one who talks to him?" Diana asked. "He's not THAT bad."

"True," Batgirl admitted. "But you're the only one he ever listened to. THAT'S why it's always you."

"Besides," Harley began. "He can't punish YOU with cleaning the Hall and the car. You're from an alternate universe. AND you won't be around that long."

"Thanks guys," Diana said sarcastically. "REALLY feeling the love."

* * *

There was a knock on the door. The two Batmans turned to face the door. The door was opened by Diana.

"The girls are wondering when the transporter will be done," Diana told them. "And they were too scared to come here ask."

"Tell them I'll have it fixed in an hour," Batman (Injustice) responded.

 **Note: The Hippolyta and prison thing is from my Injustice: A Change of Heart? fanfiction. Just letting you know.**


	13. Chapter 13: DCAU and JLA: Not Again!

**Chapter 13: DCAU + JLA: Not Again!**

"You're right, the story IS disturbing," Superman said. "I can't believe I lost it like that."

"Well, it's in an alternate universe. SOOOO it might not happen," Beastboy responded. He turned to Starfire. "Think we should ask them if they're done yet?" She shook her head.

"It might not be the best thing," Starfire said. "They'll tell us when they're ready." Flash ran in.

"Can we borrow Supes for a minute?" Flash asked. "Raven's gonna try to locate Diana again."

"She's not there anymore," Raven said as she came out of her trance. "She and Batman have moved to another universe."

"Do you know which one?" Nightwing asked.

"Maybe, but I need to see which ones are the closest to the three-fourths of the way around the circle," Raven responded. "Then I can narrow it down and we can pull them back."

 **Justice League Action Universe**

They landed on top of the table and broke it. Thankfully for Batman, Wonder Woman landed on it first so he didn't fall unconscious. He slowly got up and then helped Wonder Woman up.

"Thanks," Wonder Woman said. They then saw themselves, Superman, Green Lantern (Hal), Flash, Firestorm, Jonn', Blue Beetle, and Stargirl. They were all bracing themselves for a fight.

"Who are you?" Batman (JLA) asked.

"I'm you from an alternate universe," Batman (DCAU) said.

"How do we know you're not a clone?" Firestorm questioned.

"They're not," Superman said. "Their DNA matches but their vitals are on the other side. Besides even if they were clones, I doubt they would be sent here."

"How do we know that you're not our evil counterparts?" Wonder Woman (JLA) asked.

"When we were a child we snuck out one day and decided to go octopus hunting…" Wonder Woman (DCAU) began.

"Stop! She's me," Wonder Woman (JLA) said.

"Wait, what happened during it?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't remember hearing about that," Superman said. He turned to Batman (DCAU) "Did you hear about this?" He nodded.

"So do you want us to build something to help you get home?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Actually, no," Wonder Woman (DCAU) said. "We just need a place to stay until our people are ready to pull us back home." Then a purple mist arose around them and swirled into a portal and they saw Nightwing inside the center of the portal.

"Hello! Testing one, two, three," Nightwing said. "Is this on? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, we hear you," Batman (DCAU) responded. "How goes your progress on the machine?"

"Great actually," Nightwing told him. "We should be able to pull you and Di back here by tomorrow night at the latest."

"Great, thanks," Wonder Woman (DCAU) replied.

"Well see you then!" Nightwing said. "Now how do I turn this off? Do I just flip this switch and it'll turn off?" Apparently it did since he disappeared after they heard a click. They all turned to face Batman (DCAU).

"Who was that?" Firestorm asked.

"Nightwing, my partner," Batman (DCAU) answered. They all turned to their Batman.

"What?" Batman (JLA) said.

"You have a partner. In Gotham?" Cyborg asked him.

"Yes I do, problem?" Batman (JLA) responded.

"Why is it we're JUST NOW finding out about this?" Superman said.

"Because you never asked," Batman (JLA) replied. "I'm heading to Gotham. See you later." He then walked out of the door and headed to the Javelin Bay.

"Did anyone from this world know that he had partners?" Flash asked.

"I did," Wonder Woman (JLA) answered. "Never met them though."

"How many of them are there?" Stargirl asked.

"Just three," Wonder Woman (JLA) answered. "Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin."

"Did you tell HIM about your octopus hunting?" Superman asked.

"No," Wonder Woman (JLA) told him. Batman and Wonder Woman (both DCAU) looked at each other. Had they heard a bit of jealousy in Clark's voice?

* * *

"Will this work for you?" Stargirl asked. She had brought Wonder Woman (DCAU) to a simple, beige bedroom with a small bathroom. Wonder Woman (DCAU) nodded.

"Yes, thanks," Wonder Woman (DCAU) responded. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course," Stargirl said.

"Do you know why Superman sounded bitter earlier?" Wonder Woman (DCAU) asked.

"Well, he and our Wonder Woman are dating," Stargirl said. "And ever since he's been a bit jealous of our Batman and Wonder Woman's friendship. They've always been pretty close. But Wonder Woman would never cheat on him and Batman wouldn't ruin what they had for anything. He just forgets that at times. Besides, I doubt our Batman likes her." Wonder Woman (DCAU) chuckled at that that. "What?"

"Nothing," she responded.

* * *

"Will this work?" Lantern asked. The room was the same as Wonder Woman (DCAU)'s. Beige and simple. Batman (DCAU) nodded. He walked in and Lantern began walking out.

"Are Superman and Wonder Woman dating in this world?" he asked. Lantern turned around.

"Huh?" Lantern said. "Oh! Yeah, yeah. They're dating here. Why? Are they not dating in yours?"

"No," Batman (DCAU) responded bitterly. "They're not."

* * *

"Soon I will have my revenge."

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"You have got to kidding me!" Batman (DCAU) exclaimed. "Not again!"


	14. Chapter 14: JLA: This Little Piggy

**Chapter 14: JLA: This Little Piggy**

 **Note: This continues after the "Not again!" line from last chapter.**

Batman (DCAU and JLA), Wonder Woman (DCAU), and Superman were having breakfast when they saw a small pink pig with two silver bracelets on its two front legs. Wonder Woman (DCAU) grabbed the pig and held it in her arms but apparently the pig didn't like this so she wiggled and snorted.

"Was I this squirmy?" Wonder Woman (DCAU) asked Batman (DCAU).

"Yes," Batman (DCAU) answered. The other two walked up to one.

"Wait, how'd the pig get in here?" Batman (JLA) said.

"And how'd it get the bracelets?" Superman added.

"This pig was your Wonder Woman," Batman (DCAU) told them. "She's been turned into a pig by Circe."

"How do you know?" Superman asked. Batman (DCAU) pointed to the bracelets.

"Those are exact replicas of her bracelets which are impossible to make," Batman (DCAU) stated. "Also because this happened to my Diana in our world about a year ago." The alarm sounded and the five of them, with DCAU Wonder Woman still holding her piggy counterpart, went to the observation deck.

"What is it?" Batman (JLA) asked. Cyborg showed them two different camera footages. One was of Luthor robbing Wayne Enterprises and the other was of Grodd invading the United Nations with a legion apes. Cyborg raised his eyebrow.

"Hey, hasn't Grodd try to attack the United Nations before?" Cyborg said.

"Yes, he did," Superman responded. "And it looks like Mxy isn't there."

"Good," Batman (JLA) said. "That should make taking them out quicker."

"You'll have to split up into three groups," Wonder Woman (DCAU) told them. "One will take down Luthor, the second will deal with the Grodd, and the last one will find Circe."

"I'll take Stargirl and Blue Beetle with me and we'll take care of Grodd," Cyborg said.

"I'll take Firestorm with me and we'll handle Luthor," Batman (JLA) added. He turned to Superman. "You should contact Zatanna. You'll need her help if you're going after Circe." He nodded.

"And me and my Batman will watch the pig," Wonder Woman (DCAU) said. Superman turned to Batman (DCAU).

"So where did you find your Circe after she turned your Wonder Woman into a pig?" Superman asked.

"She was at the Amphitheater on Maecenas," Batman (DCAU) answered.

* * *

"Drop the computer!" Firestorm declared. Luthor turned around and saw Firestorm hovering above him. "Or face the heat!" He then turned his head to the left. "What? No, it's not dumb. Well, I'd like to see you do better." Batman (DCAU) groaned from his hiding spot. This was going to take a while.

"Wait, where's Superman?" Luthor asked.

"Busy so you get me," Firestorm stated.

* * *

"Is this it?" Superman asked.

"This is it," Zatanna responded.

"Let's hope she's here," Superman said. He flew into the Amphitheater and Zatanna followed him on foot.

* * *

"Didn't you your lesson last time Grodd?" Stargirl said as she flew in and him in the face with her staff. He went flying backwards and dented the light post. "The Justice League always wins." Grodd growled before he saw that his army was being decimated by Cyborg and Blue Beetle.

* * *

"How…how did you find me?!" Circe exclaimed. She raised her hands above her head and they started glowing green as did her eyes. "No matter. You'll parish either way."

"Wait, I'm not here to fight you," Superman responded.

"Then what DO you want?" Circe asked.

"What would I have to give you to make you lift your spell on Wonder Woman?" Superman asked. Circe's hands and eyes stopped glowing and she put her hands down.

"Well, now you're getting interesting," Circe said. "Hum, about this. Two humiliations for two humiliations. It can be any two people in the League as long as they come here at noon. And I will decide what it is. If both do it I will release Diana."

"I volunteer," Superman said.

"Wait! Swear it," Zatanna replied. "Swear on the River Styx that you'll keep your word and uphold your part of the bargain."

"Okay, fine! I swear on the river Styx that I will do that," Circe declared. She turned back to Superman. "It's nice of you to offer. But you still need one more person and it can't be Zee-Zee here."

"Zee-Zee!?" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Why not?" Superman asked.

"Take or leave it, Boy Scout," Circe responded. "Those are the terms. Now, come back at noon with one other person. Then I will have your humiliations prepared."

* * *

"Was I this much trouble?" Diana asked.

"No you were worse," Batman (DCAU) answered. They were both lying on the coach in the "living room". They had spent the last half an hour chasing the pig, cleaning up its messes, finding a cage to put it in, and then finally putting it in the cage. "You escaped and got lost in the city and we couldn't find you. And then Wonder Woman turned up in a pig slaughter house."

"Don't remind me," Diana responded. "Think Circe'll change her back?"

"Hopefully," Bruce (DCAU) responded. "For their sakes."

"You don't sound super worried," Diana said.

"They'll figure it out," Bruce (DCAU) replied. "And this time it won't involve me singing." Diana chuckled.

"Then I guess that means you would say no if I asked you to sing a duet with me?" Diana asked teasingly.

"I think this time I can make an exception," Bruce (DCAU) said. He got off the coach and so did Diana. "Observation deck?"

"You read my mind," she responded.

* * *

"Well that's a wrap," Firestorm said. Batman (JLA) glared at him as he tightened the rope around Luthor, who was not wearing any suit of armor. "I know it's cheesy but it TOTALLY fits." Luthor rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, give the kid a gold star," Luthor said sarcastically. "Just hall me off to jail already."

* * *

"Nice work everyone," Cyborg told them. They had managed to take down Grodd and his army quickly and now the police were putting them in the back.

"Thanks, how do think the others are doing?" Stargirl asked.

* * *

"I should be one of the ones to go," Superman said. They were heading up to the observation deck. "She's my girlfriend."

"We still one other person though," Zatanna reminded him. "And since I can't go it'll either have to be Batman or one of the rookies since we don't have time to explain it to the others. And the deadline is in fifteen minutes." They opened the door and immediately heard laughter. Superman and Zatanna stopped. They saw Batman and Wonder Woman (DCAU) in the two chairs in front of the screen. They were facing each other and the pig was in a cage only two feet away from them.

"Diana, you didn't?" Batman (DCAU) said.

"I did," Wonder Woman (DCAU) responded. "And I've never played the harp since." He laughed again.

"I can imagine why," Batman (DCAU) stated. "Okay, one time…" It was then that he saw that Superman and Zatanna were there.

"Um, how long have you been there?" Wonder Woman (DCAU) asked.

"Barely a minute," Zatanna answered.

"So how did the meeting with Circe go?" Wonder Woman (DCAU) asked.

"Not very well since the pig's still here," Batman (DCAU) said. Superman frowned.

"Why is she in the cage?" Superman asked. "She's not actually an animal."

"If you have a better idea of making sure she stays put, be my guest," Batman (DCAU) responded. "This is the best thing we have right now."

"Still, isn't the cage a bit extreme?" Zatanna said.

"She…" He pointed to his Diana. "Ran away and was almost turned into bacon," Batman (DCAU) told them. "I'm being reasonably cautious."

"So what did Circe want in exchange?" Wonder Woman (DCAU) asked.

"She…" Superman started but then the door opened and Batman (JLA), Firestorm, Blue Beetle, Stargirl, and Cyborg came in.

"Sooo how did it go with Circe?" Cyborg asked. Then he saw the pig. "Oh, not good if the pig's still here."

"So what does she want?" Stargirl asked.

"She wants two of us to endure some kind of humiliation," Superman said. "I'm going so I just need one other person." No one said anything for half a second.

"I'll go," Batman (JLA) told him. "When's the deadline?"

"It's in five minutes," Zatanna said.

* * *

"Well, I guess Diana will be staying as a pig fo…" Circe started then Batman (JLA) and Superman ran/flew in. "Well, look who showed-up. Ready for your humiliation?" They didn't say anything. "Good. You." She pointed to Superman. "Will be sharing two embarrassing stories from your life in front of a live audience. And you." She pointed to Batman (JLA). "Will be singing in front of a live audience."


	15. Chapter 15: JLA DCAU: Curse Reversed

**Chapter 15: JLA + DCAU: Curse Reversed**

 **Note: The song is not "Am I Blue?" because I thought it would be a cliché. So I did a different song that's not love related. Because I couldn't fine any ones that I liked that would really fit.**

"Called it," Batman (DCAU) said. They were listening to the whole thing through the COM-links.

"How'd you know?" Cyborg asked.

"Because that's he had to do for me when I turned into a pig," Wonder Woman answered. He (DCAU) glared at her.

"I thought we agreed never to discuss that again," Batman (DCAU) said.

* * *

"Now which one should go first?" Circe asked herself. "Hum…I know. We'll start with the Boy Scout." She snapped her fingers and Superman was teleported on center of the stage and was placed in front of a microphone. She snapped her fingers and teleported herself into a chair in the front row. "Now, two embarrassing stories from your childhood."

"Well…um…when I was eight I didn't have very good control of my powers," Superman began. "So one time when I sneezed and accidently propelled myself into the sky." The audience laughed at that. "And I didn't know I could fly then so I fell out the sky and crashed onto the tractor." The audience laughed and so did Circe. Batman (JLA) smirked. It was kind of funny. "And another time I….accidently…crashed into a car while I was running. And had to go to court and I almost got sued." Circe laughed.

"Nice choices," Circe said. "Batman! Your turn! Oh! And you can pick the song." Batman walked up and Superman got off stage.

* * *

"So what song did you sing?" Cyborg asked.

"Doesn't matter," Batman (DCAU) responded.

"You are aware that we can hear you?" Superman said over the COM links.

"So what song did you sing?" Batman (JLA) asked Batman (DCAU) over the COM links.

"Did Penguin kidnap a singer in your world?" Batman (DCAU) asked him.

"Yes, why?" Batman (JLA) said.

"The song he sang while we were on stakeout was the one," Batman (DCAU) answered.

"Um, why didn't you just say the title?" Superman asked.

"Soooo what are you going to sing?" Wonder Woman (DCAU) asked.

"You'll just have to wait," Batman (JLA) responded

"I hate waiting," Wonder Woman (DCAU) stated.

* * *

"Alright, you have the song picked out already?" Circe asked annoyed.

"Yes," Batman (JLA) responded into the microphone. He turned to the piano player. "Ready?" He nodded. He began playing. " _You shout it out. But I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud not saying much._ " He paused. " _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. Shot me down but I get up._ "

* * *

"I love this song!" Stargirl exclaimed.

"Me too!" Blue Beetle said.

"Oh, boy," Batman (DCAU) muttered.

* * *

" _I'm bulletproof nothing to loss. Fire away, fire away,_ " Batman (JLA) sang. " _Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium._ " He paused. " _Cut me down. But it's you who has further to fall. Ghost town, haunted love. Raise your voice, but sticks and stones may break my bones. I'm taking loud not saying much._ " The piano continued on. " _I'm bulletproof. Nothing to loss. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. I am titanium._ " Circe was crying and whipping her eyes.

"This is…so beautiful," Circe said.

"And you'll keep your end of the bargain?" Superman asked.

"A deal's a deal," Circe responded. "He can stop now."

"Not a chance," Superman responded.

" _Stone hard, machine gun, firing at the ones who run,_ " Batman (JLA) sang. " _Stone hard as bulletproof gllllaaaasssss._ " The piano slowed down." _You shot down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium. You shoot me, but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium._ " The song ended. The audience applauded.

* * *

"Wow," Firestorm said. He turned to Batman (DCAU). "I didn't know you could sing." Batman (DCAU) glared.

"And you will never mention this or speak of this to anyone," Batman (DCAU) ordered. "And that goes for everyone." A white flash shined through out the room and they saw that it was coming from the cage. Reacting on instinct, Wonder Woman (DCAU) quickly opened the cage and the pig ran out. When the light stopped, they saw that in the pig's place was Wonder Woman (JLA). She had her hand on her head and looked a bit dazed.

"What happened?" Wonder Woman (JLA) asked.

* * *

"Not a word of this to her," Batman (JLA) said to Zatanna and Superman once he got off stage. "Agreed?" They nodded.

"Agreed," Superman repeated. "At least the you singing part. I probably should tell her those stories anyway."

"Ready to go back?" Zatanna asked. They nodded. "Tropelet su ot eht rewothctaw."

* * *

"I was a what?!" Wonder Woman (JLA) exclaimed. Zatanna and the guys then appeared in the room.

"Good, she kept her promise," Superman said.

"I was a pig?!" Wonder Woman (JLA) exclaimed. "Of all the animals I was a pig!?"

"Now I KNOW for a fact, my reaction wasn't this bad," Wonder Woman (DCAU) whispered to Batman (DCAU).

"True," Batman (DCAU) whispered back.

"Where's Circe?!" Wonder Woman (JLA) demanded. "I want to give her a piece of my mind.

"She's…" Firestorm started.

"Gone, disappeared, vanished without a trace," Stargirl interrupted. "Absolutely no need to go looking for her." Before Wonder Woman could say another word, a large portal appeared in front of them with a loud BOOM. Nightwing walked through it into the room and gestured for them to come.

"Hurry! This won't hold for long!" Nightwing said before going back into the portal. Batman and Wonder Woman (DCAU) both ran into the portal and it closed behind them. Wonder Woman (JLA) turned to her friends.

"So where is Circe really?" she asked.

* * *

"You're back!" Flash exclaimed. He ran up and hugged them.

"It's good to see you too, Wally," Wonder Woman responded. Batman glared. This was VERY uncomfortable. Flash released them. She turned to Batman. "Now, Bruce, what is it you were going to ask me? You told me you'd tell me when we got back." Batman sighed. This would have to do. He took out a ring box from his belt, got on one knee, and asked in front of Teen Titans and the other League founders,

"Diana." He opened the box and revealed a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"


	16. Chapter 16 Lovely Beginnings

**Chapter 16: Lovely Beginnings**

"Yes, yes!" Diana answered. He got off the ground and she hugged him. He returned it, smiling, and put the ring on her finger.

"Well, it's about dang time!" Shayera exclaimed.

"Sooooo are we invited?" Beastboy asked.

 **DCEU**

"I'm sorry, what?" Barry said. "You're kidding right?" Bruce and Diana shook their heads.

"We just started," Diana responded.

"Well, about dang time," Arthur muttered.

"Ummm, huh, how did this happen?" Barry asked. "And when?" He turned to Victor. "Did you know about this?"

"No comment," Victor responded.

"Well, congratulations, either way," Clark said. "Just take good care of her."

"Kent, we're dating not engaged," Bruce stated. "She'll be fine."

 **Injustice**

"You met other counterparts of ourselves?" Diana questioned over the prison's phone.

"Yes," Bruce responded. "They weren't the ones I brought but, yes, they were."

"Interesting," Diana said. "Accident or on purpose?"

"Accident," Bruce answered. "They were nice to have around though. A nice and gentle reminder of what we were once." They paused.

"So anything new with the League?" Diana asked.

"Not really," Bruce replied. "Though I thought you might like to know about the stunt Ollie and Hal pulled on the rookies yesterday."

"Alright, what did they do this time?" Diana asked happily.

 **JLA**

"You done ranting?" Batman asked. They were in the Watchtower observation deck doing Monitor duty. Wonder Woman sighed.

"Yes," Wonder Woman answered. "Sorry about that. Just frustrated."

"Understandable," Batman responded.

"Also surprised a bit," Wonder Woman admitted. "I didn't know you could sing." He glared at her. "I also didn't know those things about Kal's childhood. So I guess it turned out well in the end."

"How did you find out?" Batman asked.

"Kal told me the stories he had to tell," Wonder Woman said.

"I meant about me singing," Batman told her. "How did you find out?"

"I questioned Zatanna using my lasso," Wonder Woman said.

"Willing or forcibly?" Batman asked. She smirked.

"Don't worry too much about it," Wonder Woman told him. "Your secret's safe with me."

 **DCAU Years Later**

"And that's how we got engaged," Diana said. She was in the living room at Wayne Manor sitting on the coach with her husband and two children, Isabella Rachel Wayne and Benjamin Edward Wayne. Isabella, or Izzy, is ten and Benjamin, or Ben, is eight.

"Great story, Mommy," Isabella said.

"Yeah, and the best part was no kissing," Benjamin added. "But Daddy next time could you tell us." He yawned. "A story with more fighting." Isabella yawned.

"Maybe, but for now, it's bedtime," Bruce said. He scooped up Benjamin and Diana got Isabella. They took them up and put them in their beds. They went to their rooms, changed into their P.J's, and crawled into their bed.

"Goodnight Bruce," Diana said. "I love you."

"Love you too, Princess," Bruce responded.

 **The End**


End file.
